How To Save A Life
by Eat.Pray.Fuqk
Summary: Edward made a mistake. Bella avoids it and pretends everything's normal. Edward denies it happened. Bella starts to forget and get better. Edward makes the mistake again. Can Bella forget this time? Who will learn how to save a life? EdwardXBella A/U
1. Impact

_I do not own Twilight if I did I would find someway for all the women who suffered domestic abuse to get back at the "Significant other" who beat them, Also I do not condone domestic abuse maritial or pre-marital. This story is deicated to 2 people I know one will read and if he does I want him to know this is what I felt when you did this to me. It hurts and if you ever touch me again we're done. And the second one is my Fanfic "buddy" kataang girl-14 TEAM EDWARD._

"What did I do Bella I'm sorry I don't know what happened." This is what I wanted to say but the words wouldn't come out. I stared at the one I supposedly loved If I loved her why did I do this what's wrong with me. I stared at her slim form on the floor bleeding I had hit her I had hit my Bella.

_Flashback_

_"Edward what's your problem Jacob is a friend nothing more." She said in an irritated tone. "I don't care you stay away from that dog!" I screamed louder than I should have. She flinched slightly and clenched her jaw. "Why are you so mad Edward do you honestly thing I would do anything with him considering I love you!" She screamed back. I knew I had made her mad my Bella rarely screamed, but at the time I didn't care. Maybe I should say what we're arguing about Bella was at the mall sharing a plate of fries with Jacob. "Edward you're a dumbass you must be insurcure or some shit like that to..." She started, But I backhanded her before she could finish. I realized what I did when I heard a crack and the thud when she hit the floor._

_End Flashback_

"She has a broken cheekbone and a contusion above her left eye plus she seems to be in a state of shock." Charlise murmured on and on. we were in the hospital waiting room and I just sat there staring at my hands. "Edward how could you do this?!" I knew exactly what was coming next it was in my own thoughts. "What was I thinking?, I don't know father I'm sorry, but may I see her?" I said I wanted to see what I had done to my Bella. "I'm not sure that's the best thing right now Edward maybe tomorrow." Charlise said slowly. I was ready to bum rush him and rip his throat out. I couldn't even see the damage I had done to my Bella! That irritated me to no end I went outside and got in my car. I slamed the door so hard the glass broke. "Great the last thing I need." I muttered to myself quietly. I laid my head against the steering wheel with a slient cry.

_With Bella_

I laid in bed with a few bandages on my face staring at the wall. I was petrified I didn't want to say anything. What if it was and wrong and someone hit me again? What if he hit me again? I heard the door open and nearly screamed, but it was just Charlise. In the back of my head I sighed in relief. "Hello Bella how are you aside from all this? Is there anything I can get for you?" He asked. I just stared at him in shock what was I supposed to say the man I love...d had just beat me. What the fuck was I supposed to say get me a lolipop? I shook my head and rolled over. "Well if you need me just press the call button on the remote connected to your bed." Charlise said before walking out slowly. I looked at the remote and thought about watching TV, but I decided against it. I sighed slilently before curling into fetal position... Edward why? Is it my fault? How could I have made you this mad? Oh god what's wrong with me?


	2. Addicted

I don't own Twilight if I did... George Bush would have never been in office.

"36...37...38...39...40." Edward counted. "Stop with the counting idiot." Emmett told Edward. "What are you counting anyway your pretty boy eyelashes or some shit?" Emmett asked. "So far it's been 112 hours 24 minutes and 52...53 seconds since I ruined Bella's life." Edward said weakly. "Whatever you did you probably didn't ruin her life...Wait did you knock her up?" He asked. "No..." Edward said. "What'd you do? Now I'm curious." Alice said as she walked in out of nowhere with Rosalie tagging behind her. I kept my eyes on the wall as it got so quiet I needed something to keep my brain from exploding. It stayed that way for 7 minutes and 4 seconds before I did something about it. I grabbed the lamp from my bedside table and slammed it against the wall. "Edward you fucking psycho!" Rosalie screamed. "Dude what the hell?" Emmett asked. I was tried of questions, but I was even more tired of silence. I missed Bella's laugh, her voice, her… Everything. "Edward what happened?" Esme's voice brought me out of my trance. "Nothing I didn't hear anything and silence irritates me so I broke a lamp, It sure broke the silence!" I started laughing like a madman. I probably looked pretty crazy right now just laughing for no reason. What brought me out of this trance was Esme calling Charlise. "What's wrong Edward?" Charlise asked me cautiously as if I were a mental patient that would burst out screaming if he wasn't careful. "Nothing Father… There's nothing wrong." I said just as slowly. "Can I see Bella today?" I asked hopefully. "I'm still not sure that's the best thing Edward, But we're going to talk." He said with a sugary sweet smile that only Charlise could produce.

_Step one, you say, "We need to talk"He walks, you say, "Sit down, it's just a talk"He smiles politely back at you_

I stared at him and nodded my head. After all it was just a talk. He cleared out the room telling everyone to start dinner without us when the last person left he took out his cell phone made a call right in front of me and started telling one of his buddies about his son's "distress". I nearly bum rushed him again for a second time this week. What distress? what fucking distress did I have? Ok so I got mad and punched my girlfriend, and now I was getting mad at every tiny little thing. There was nothing wrong with that I was just irritable. "Ok we'll be there about ten tomorrow see you then. Bye." I stared up at him not knowing what to expect. "You have an appointment for tomorrow." Charlise said. "What kind of an appointment dad?" I asked actually a bit scared of the answer. "Therapy then if you need it anger management." He replied. This is one of those times I lost my temper. "WHAT?! WHAT THE FUCK DO I NEED THERAPY FOR!?" I screamed a lot louder than I should have. "That's exactly what you need it for Edward, I can't have you snapping at the slightest thing." Charlise said. It was quiet but it had a lot of venom. Charlise had a big sign above his head that said "You're barking up the wrong tree and it's irking me." I stared at him my face flustered from anger. My lips twisted into a snarl. Ok two can play at this game. "I'll kill myself if you don't let me see Bella." I said simply and walked over to the open window seat and opened the window. So here I am a grown ass man standing on a window seat threatening to kill myself after being told I can't see my girlfriend because of what I did. "I'll give you to the count of three I'll have you tied to a bed quicker than you can say her name." Charlise said in that voice again so sweet yet dripping with Venom, it was unnerving like not being able to figure out when he's gonna attack. "1..." I pushed the window open even more. "2..." I climbed onto the sill. "3..." I jumped. That's all I remember… I realized something while I was in unconscious land I figured out why I was behaving like this. I think I may be addicted to Bella…


End file.
